mlp_next_genfandomcom-20200216-history
Valiant Heart
Valiant Heart is a character created by kilala97, and a member of the kilalaverse. He is the son of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence, as well as the younger brother of Flurry Heart. Biography General bio Valiant is a lot like his father in the sense that they are both kind and caring. They put others first and are just good guys in general. However, he kind of has a big ego. He is prideful of himself and his looks. Some ponies take that the wrong way when they first meet him. He is also a captain in the guard. He takes his job seriously but tries to keep things a little more lighthearted. Some ponies in the guard take advantage of that but when they do Valiant gets strict and scary to get them back in line. He was originally a unicorn but ascended when he grasped the full meaning of love. In my head, when he was much younger, he was really only loved himself. But then he was enlightened somehow (I'll leave that open for you guys to think about). Lance is also quite the ladies man (mares stallion?) which isn't that surprising. He's seen as quite the player when really he isn't. A lot of mares he seems to end up with are rather shallow and like him only because he's a prince. He's having a hard time finding the right mare. Relationships Valiant is incredibly close to his father being that they have similar interests and work together. He and Cadence are also close. Whenever she goes off to do princess business, he's right by her side when Shining Armor can't. Since he has relationship issues he's constantly asking her for advice. Valiant is good friends with Illusion. They usually don't do more than hang out with each other but that's all you really need to do to be good friends. Because he hangs out with Illusion a lot, he does know and gets along with Claire rather well. She's one of the only Mane 6/CMC foals he knows very well aside from his cousins Starburst and Night Light. Valiant is a role model for Starburst and he's always running drills with her and teaching her about the guard. He finds it funny how serious she is and tries to get her to lighten up. He and Night Light aren't as close they are but they still love each other. Though he doesn't quite know the Mane 6 kids so well, he is familiar with them as Starburst has a few of them tag along whenever she visits. He also goes to visit her in Ponyvile as well. After quality family time he likes to gravitate towards the guys hoping. He finds Prism Bolt very amusing and quite jealous of how he had such a wonderful relationship with Whirlwind and always questions why he broke up with her. When Val was younger he'd visit Ponyville a little more often since he had no royal duties yet. It'd mostly be so he could see his Aunt Twilight and baby cousin Starburst but he'd end up playing with Claire and Red June, who he was introduced to by Claire. He quickly took a liking to Red June and they are still good friends as adults. Since there is the issue that he doesn't visit as often anymore, he and June often send letters to one another. Talent/Cutiemark/Abilities He is an amazing fighter and excels in attack and combat. He only fights in emergencies and would rather negotiate before trying to fight.